Current therapy for allergic diseases is symptomatic therapy using an antihistamine in most cases, and hyposensitization therapy is drawing attention as potential radical therapy for allergic diseases.
The hyposensitization therapy usually requires long-term administration of a drug for about two to three years, and thus there seems to be a demand for an effective, easy-to-handle vaccine formulation that can improve the quality of life (QOL) of caregivers and patients.
Vaccine formulations are divided into those aiming to induce an immune response by vaccination and those aiming to induce immune tolerance by vaccination. With regard to the former induction of an immune response, Patent Literature 1 discloses a case where transnasal administration of a Pantoea-derived LPS (Immuno potentiator from Pantoea agglomerans 1), which is a lipopolysaccharide derived from Pantoea bacteria, together with an antigen induced an immune response. Patent Literature 2 discloses a case where oral administration of a vaccine formulation containing a Pantoea-derived LPS sufficiently induced an immune response.
Nevertheless, there is no case demonstrating the latter induction of immune tolerance with a vaccine formulation containing a Pantoea-derived LPS. In other words, there is no disclosure demonstrating whether multiple administration of a vaccine formulation containing a Pantoea-derived LPS can mitigate allergic symptoms.